Shadow's Teenage Baby
by darkness wasted
Summary: Shadow's daughter Maria is a teenager and he can't yet accept that. Will he learn to let go? ShadAmy Fic. Featuring his family. Enjoy and Review!


Shadow's Teenage Baby

Shadow's Teenage Baby

Shadow and Amy were asleep in their room. It's been it's been seventeen years since they had their baby Maria. She was now sixteen and almost an adult. This scared Shadow. It was only a few years ago that he was holding her for a scraped knee and now she's asking to borrow the car.

He was up all night and barely slept. He fell asleep an hour ago then woke up again. He decided to check up on Maria. They had to move because she was getting to big to stay in their room. They moved into a three story house. Shadow liked it because of the space they had.

Her room was right next to his and Amy's. He opened her door to see that she was asleep soundly. Her red stripes were easily visible against her white fur. Her room was a light blue with stuffed animals everywhere. She had pictures of her friends on her walls and a family portrait hanging above her bed. Shadow smiled and closed the door. He

He went down stairs and turned on the TV.

He watched a movie that he hasn't seen in awhile till he heard Maria's door open. He looked up the stairs to see her smiling. "Aren't you suppose to be asleep? You have school you know." Shadow said crossing his arms. Maria shrugged and went to sit next to him. "How come you're up?" She asked. Shadow looked at her. She looked exactly like Amy except the stripes and red eyes were his. "I couldn't sleep." He said and turned back to the television. "Why can't you sleep? It's easy." Maria said. "Yeah for you. But not for me." Shadow said sounding tired. "Oh come on daddy all you have to do is close your eyes and not think about anything." Maria said getting a bit excited. Shadow's heart warmed up the minute she said 'daddy'. "Huhh….you should go to sleep Maria. That school of yours is the biggest pain in the neck. You fall asleep once in class and it's an automatic suspension." Shadow said rolling her eyes.

"Ok. Night." She kissed his cheek and ran upstairs. He heard her door close and continued watching the TV.

When everyone woke up they came downstairs. Maria came downstairs wearing an outfit Shadow didn't approve of. "Oh no you don't missy. You go right back up those stairs and find something better." Shadow said crossing his arms. He stood in front of the door so she wouldn't be able to get out. "Awww….but daddy. Minnie skirts and tang tops are the style." Maria wined. "Not in my house. Now go get changed!" Shadow pointed to the stairs.

_**Knock Knock**_

Shadow opened the door to find a light blue hedgehog, a creamy fox and a light red bat. "Hey uncle Shadow. Is Maria ready." The little hedgehog said. He was little in Shadow's eyes but in reality he was sixteen. All of them were the same age.

"I'm over here guys." Maria waved over her father's shoulder. "Whoa Maria you look _hot_!" The hedgehog said. "EXCUSE ME!" Shadow said in anger.

"Umm….sorry uncle Shadow, I'll shut up!" He put his hand against his mouth. The others smirked and giggled at his major mistake.

"Fine daddy I'll get changed. Wait one second guys." Maria ran upstairs to find something to wear. Amt went into her room laughing. "Mom! Huh….does this look nice?" Maria posed to show off her outfit. It was a black short jean with matching noodle strand shirt. Amy smiled at how pretty her daughter looked. Shadow came in and his jaw dropped. "Oh heck no!" He said. He gave the outfit an angry glare as if it were his mortal enemy. "Dad what's wrong with!?" Maria said placing her hands on her hips. "I'll tell you what's wrong about, it's way to revealing!" Shadow said pointing to her shorts. "Shadow! It does not, she looks fine!" Amy said looking at her over protective husband.

"Amy look at her! She looks…" "Extremely HOT!" said a voice behind Shadow. It was the hedgehog. "WHY YOU……GET OUT!" Shadow pulled his godson out of the room and slammed the door. "SHADOW!" Amy went over and opened the door. Her godson had his arms crossed and sat on the floor. "I'm sorry about that sweetie." Amy said kneeling in front of him. "I'M NOT!" Shadow yelled from inside Maria's room.

"Dad you're impossible! Why did you do that?" Maria said raising her voice. "Don't you raise your voice at me young lady!" Shadow said. "You're way to protective of me! I can watch out for myself now! I'm not that poor helpless baby I once was!" Maria said close to tears. Amy looked into the room with her godson right by her.

"No but you're still my daughter and what I say goes! You maybe sixteen but you still have to listen to me!" Shadow said his temper at it's boiling point.

"Ohhhhhh……….I HATE YOU!" Maria grabbed her back pack and ran out the room. "COME ON SONIC!" She grabbed the light blue hedgehog's wrist and dragged him out side.

All of her friends followed her with worried faces.

Shadow stayed standing there. His eyes were open wide, His ears dropped against his head. His hands dangled loosely on his sides. He was looking at the blue carpet on the floor. "Shadow…..she didn't mean that. She was angry." Amy said putting her hand on his shoulder. Shadow looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes……she did mean it." Shadow turned and went downstairs. Amy watched him leave. She looked out the window and saw him run off.

"Huhh…..Shadow." Amy left the room and went on her daily business.

School

Maria was eating lunch with her friends when her friend Berry(the fox)looked at her. "What happened Maria? You look sad." Berry said. "I was in a fight with my dad." Maria's ears dropped. Princes(the bat) gave her a sad face. "Oh I hate arguing with my dad. I say things I don't really mean." Princes said.

"I did just that. I told him that I HATED HIM!" Maria got out of the table and ran crying. "Maria!" Sonic yelled. He chased her. Maria was fast and so was he. They both received their speed from their fathers.

"Maria wait!" He yelled to her. "Leave me alone Sonic!" She said through tears.

Sonic didn't back off but continued to chase her. They ran out of the school building and into the city.

While this was going, Shadow went off to be alone.

_I hate you !_

Those three words ran through his head. Shadow stopped at a hill he visited often to think. "My own daughter hates me. I'm a horrible father." Shadow's ears dropped and he sat on the moist grass. He sat there thinking of those words when he felt tremors. "What the heck?" He looked all around and saw a robot. It towered over buildings. "Oh terrific! Anything else to make my day!" Shadow groaned. Then he saw Maria and Sonic running right towards the robot.

"No….MARIA!" He skated off to help his baby and godson.

Maria was running without looking where she was going. "Maria watch out!" Sonic yelled as he saw the robot.

"Huh! Arghhhhh!" She screamed. A piece of falling metal came crashing on to her. "MARIA!" Sonic turned to see his godfather running to the scene. Maria was ok but she was stuck. "Help! Daddy!" She yelled from under a bent piece of metal. Shadow heard her crying and something changed in him. A killer hatred towards the robot.

Then his old friend Sonic the Hedgehog came speeding. "Dad!" His son yelled. "You ok buddy? What happened!?" Sonic saw Shadow using chaos spear to destroy any thing that got in his way of getting to Maria.

Sonic went to help but ordered his son to get away from the area. "Ok Dad!" He ran home but looked back.

"What's going on Shadow?" Sonic said. "Maria's under here! Now come on!" Shadow yelled. Sonic helped him remove the pieces of metal. "Daddy!" Maria yelled once they reached her. "Oh thank goodness! You're alright!" Shadow embraced her in a safe hug. Maria cried on him. "I'm sorry daddy! I didn't mean what I said before!" She cried.

"It's ok. We need to get out here!" Shadow said looking at Sonic. But then the robot spotted them.

"Target in sight. Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog. Young female present as well. Must destroy!" It said.

"Huh! Daddy did it say…destroy?" Maria said against his chest. Shadow put his hand on the back of her head so she wouldn't see the robot. "Just hold on tight Maria." Shadow said. He pulled out a chaos emerald and turned to Sonic. "Come on!" Sonic ran to his side. Shadow was still kneeling on the floor with Maria. "CHAOS CONTROL!" They vanished in a green light.

They landed in a hospital. A nurse ran to them seeing Maria bleeding from her arm and leg. She was dusty and her white fur was grayish. Shadow left her there but gave her a kiss on her head. "Where are you going daddy? Don't go out there!" Maria said grabbing his arm. Sonic looked at them both. He sensed his goddaughter's fear in her voice.

"I'll be fine. Call your mother and stay here." He went to leave when she struggled to get up.

"Daddy no." She said in her baby tone. It broke Shadow's heart but he ran out of the hospital with Sonic right behind him. "Daddy come back!" Maria yelled from the floor. A nursed helped her up. Shadow heard her and looked back while he was running. "You'll be fine baby. I won't let anyone hurt you." He said in the direction of the hospital. Sonic heard him and smiled. "She always be your baby Shadow. Even when she's a teenager." Sonic said. Shadow looked at him then faced forward on his target. The robot was causing such a commotion that the people in the area ran off. There was no one in sight but camera crews.

"My god! Don't they understand that, that thing could kill them!" Sonic said.

Shadow truly didn't care of the camera crews he just wanted the robot that hurt his baby. "That thing is going down for hurting my baby! Ha!" Shadow used homing attack on the robot. Sonic followed,

Hospital Room

Maria sat in the hospital bed watching the news with her mother. Maria had to get stitches and she also had to stay one nigh. The news showed her father and uncle Sonic fighting the robot.

Then without warning, the robot grabbed Shadow and held him tight in it's grip. "Daddy!" Maria yelled at the television screen. Amy put her hands to her mouth in shock.

The robot then began to send electrical waves through Shadow's body. It made him scream and squirm to get free. Maria yelled and cried. "No let him GO!" She yelled at the screen. Amy turned the TV off and hugged Maria. "Mommy he's hurt!" Maria cried on her mother's shoulder.

Outside

Shadow was tossed aside. He struggled to get up but found it hard. "Ughh…I've…got…. to get up!" He yelled at himself. Sonic went over to him and helped him. They continued to fight. Shadow felt weak but his anger drove him to fight. Something told him to continue the battle no matter how painful.

"Shadow look out!" Sonic yelled. Shadow was grabbed and flung into a building. His arm was scraped all over and his head was throbbing like crazy.

"Ohhh……that hurts." He said breathing hard. He jumped out of the wreckage and began attacking. The robot was damaged and in bad condition. Sonic and Shadow were the same way.

"We almost got him! We should hit him from his head and use our homing attack to work our way down." Sonic explained. "I'll do it. This thing hurt my baby and I'll be the one to finish it!" Shadow said. He jumped and smashed through the robot's head. He used homing attack to destroy inside of it. Shadow busted out and landed a few feet from where it stood.

The robot exploded and bits of it almost crushed Sonic and him. "Nice one Bro! Shadow?" Sonic looked over at Shadow. He fell to his knees then fell forward. He was stretched out on the ground. "Oh no! Shadow! Come on pal! Maria needs you man and so does Amy! Wake up!" Sonic shuck his shoulder but Shadow didn't wake. "Shadow!" Sonic yelled. Then a news camera came up and filmed the lifeless Shadow. "Get out of here!" Sonic then punched the glass of the camera screen.

Hospital

Shadow was rushed to the same hospital that Maria was in. Amy was standing outside her daughter's room when she saw them bring Shadow. "Oh my god Shadow!" Amy ran to him. He was unconscious and she saw that he was hurt badly. Sonic came up to her.

"Amy….he….uh." Sonic stopped himself.

"Tell me the truth Sonic! Is he going to pull through!?" Amy yelled. Sonic bowed his head and looked into Maria's room. She was sitting up in bed and saw him. He smiled weakly.

"Sonic! Tell me!" Amy said turning him around. "No Ames….he might not…"

Sonic couldn't say it.

"No! Shadow!" Amy yelled and she ran into the operating area. Sonic sat against the door of Maria's room. Maria started crying when she heard. "Don't leave me daddy." She whispered. Shadow was checked and put in critical condition. His ears twitched when Maria spoke halfway around the hospital. Amy was sitting in bed with him. She put her hand on his head.

He opened his eyes and looked around the white room. He began to sit up but winced. "Shadow what are you doing? You have to rest!" Amy said trying to pull him back down.

"No…..Maria…… needs…… me." He said sounding tired. He limped down the hall. His bandages clung to his fur. His air shoes were damaged but they were capable of fixing themselves.

Amy followed close by him. He reached Maria's room. Sonic backed away and looked at him in shock.

Maria turned and saw her father. "Da-Daddy? Daddy! You didn't leave me!" Maria yelled. Shadow could see her when she was just a little girl who loved his hugs.

"I'd never leave you and your mother." Shadow said smiling.

Maria stretched out her hands as a sign that she wanted a hug. He limped over to her bed and held her close. Amy joined the group hug. "Promise you won't scare me like that again." Maria said. Shadow stroked her hair and smiled.

"I promise I won't scare you again. Promise you'll always be my baby." Shadow said smiling.

"I promise to always be your baby, daddy." Maria said. Amy smiled at her family. They were safe and together. Sonic left to check on his own family.

"I love you guys." Maria said hugging her parents. "We love you too." Shadow and Amy said. Maria laughed and so did they

The End

**I think this sounds a bit rushed. If it is just say so and I'll try to make my next story at a slower pace. Please review and thank you all for the comments. Now all I have to do is come up with a new story.**

**Shadow: Yeah you do. This one was to mushy and ewwww.**

**Sonic: Suck it up. I liked the fight seen !**

**Me: I guess I can make a violent story.**

**Shadow: Yeah please ! Enough love stories and let's get some action it them !**

**Me: Ok Shadow. You are my favorite after all.**

**Shadow: Ha Sonic I'm her favorite!**

**Me: Hey I still love Sonic too**

**Sonic: (smirks at Shadow)**

**Me: Bye for now**


End file.
